


I Can Make it Better

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: One, Two, Three [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, a little bit of ethan/danny/aiden at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's had a rough day, Aiden helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Make it Better

Danny was exhausted when he came home from work. He had class earlier in the day, and then had no time to rest before his shift started where he was immediately bombarded with rude customers. Aiden was in the kitchen when he walked in to get a beer from the fridge, stirring something on the stove. He greeted him, pressing a kiss to Aiden’s cheek before going out into the front room and flopping down on the couch. He opened his beer and drank it, wanting nothing more than to curl up under the covers and never leave the bed.

Aiden came out of the kitchen a few minutes later and walked behind him, gently rubbing his shoulders. “Rough day?”

Danny nodded and took another gulp of his beer before answering. “Yes, terrible. Finals are drawing near so classes are stressing me out, and then I kept getting asshole customers at work. God, it’s just been bad.” He sighed softly, noticing the other twin wasn’t around. “Where’s Ethan?”

“He went out with Cora and Lydia,” Aiden replied. “Left me to deal with dinner.”

“You’re not burning it are you?”

“Nope, it’s waiting for Ethan to get home which should be soon,” Aiden said, moving his hands down a bit, Danny sighing softly and leaning forward to give him more access. “Unless you want to eat now?”

Danny shook his head. “No, we can wait for Ethan. I’m quiet enjoying this anyways.”

Aiden smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Danny’s cheek. Danny turned his head for a proper kiss, his lips lingering. Aiden kissed him back, hands moving down and tugging on the end of Danny’s shirt. “Come on. Take this off and go lay down in bed.”

Danny took one last sip of his beer before standing up and stripping out of his shirt as he walked to the bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder at Aiden when they got in the room before pushing his jeans off and lying down on his stomach, resting his cheek on his arms and closing his eyes.

He heard the sound of a drawer before Aiden was getting on the bed and straddling Danny’s legs. After a few seconds, Danny felt Aiden’s lotion covered hands on his back, slowly massaging. He let out a soft moan and smiled. The touch was a little rough, but Danny appreciated it nonetheless. Aiden’s hands moved down Danny’s back, making him relax and become pliant under Aiden. 

He adjusted his boxers as he felt himself become aroused at his boyfriend’s touch, a move that did not go unnoticed by Aiden. The wolf leaned down and pressed soft kiss to Danny’s neck. “You feeling better?” He whispered hands just above Danny’s butt. 

“Much,” Danny answered with a smile. “Much, much better. Thank you.”

Aiden pressed a kiss to Danny’s cheek. “Want to try something else?”

“Do I have to move?”

Aiden laughed, before reaching over to the nightstand and digging around for what he needed. “You can lay there.” He moved off Danny pulling off his boxers and tossing them aside. Danny spread his legs a bit and Aiden moved between them, Danny sighing softly as he felt Aiden’s hands on his butt. He let out a laugh when he felt a soft bite to one of his cheeks. 

“Sorry, can’t help myself,” Aiden said, biting again. “Your ass is perfect.”

Danny laughed again, reaching behind him and gently swatting at Aiden. “You and your brother, I swear.”

Aiden sat back up and picked up the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. “Can you blame us? Besides, I’ve seen you go to town on Ethan’s ass so I know you know how we feel about yours.”

Danny smiled. “True.” One of Aiden’s fingers pressed inside of him and he let out a soft moan. “mmm, go slow.” 

Aiden pressed a kiss to Danny’s cheek. “I’ll try. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Danny sighed softly; gripping the pillows tightly as Aiden slowly worked him open. He let out soft moans, moving back against Aiden’s fingers. Aiden’s lips were trailing along his neck and shoulders, giving him soft kisses and biting, adding onto marks left by Ethan only a few nights before. 

“You ready?” Aiden asked, softly biting down on Danny’s ear. 

Danny groaned and nodded. “God, yes.”

Aiden pulled back, removing his clothes before rolling on a condom. One of Aiden’s hands gently rubbed Danny’s back and he leaned down for a kiss, slowly pushing his cock in. Danny gasped, moving a hand behind him and gripping Aiden’s hip. “Oh my God.”

“Okay?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah.”

Aiden kissed Danny again as he started to slowly thrust. Danny moaned into their kiss, fingers gripping Aiden’s hip tighter. “God that feels amazing,” He mumbled. “Fuck, Aiden. I needed this so bad.” 

“Lucky one of us was home then,” Aiden said, one of his hands finding Danny’s and threading their fingers together. “Want to keep going slow?”

Danny shook his head. “No. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

“I can do that,” Aiden said, kissing Danny again and thrusting harder. Danny groaned, letting go of Aiden’s hip and fisting the sheets. Aiden pressed kisses against Danny’s neck, gently pulling on Danny’s hips until his ass was in the air. Danny closed his eyes, clutching the sheets tighter, nails digging into Aiden’s hand. 

“Yes,” Danny moaned as Aiden continued to fuck him, slow but hard. “Oh God, yes.” Aiden gently bit down on Danny’s neck and the human whimpered softly. “Fuck you’re amazing, Aiden.” He moaned louder and louder, knowing how much Aiden enjoyed hearing him, how he got off on it. “Aiden! Aiden!”

Aiden growled quietly, pulling out and flipping Danny over, who let out a surprised gasp. He wrapped Danny’s legs around his waist and thrust back in, Danny arching his back and moaning loud. “Fuck!” Aiden leaned in and kissed him, thrusting hard and fast. Danny wrapped his arms around Aiden, digging his fingers into Aiden’s back.

His nails raked down Aiden’s back making Aiden growl loud. He smirked and gave Aiden a kiss as Aiden fucked him harder, gripping Danny’s hips tightly, claws biting into his hips. “Oh fuck yes,” Danny groaned, baring his neck for Aiden who leaned in and lightly bit down, Danny shivering slightly as he felt the barest pressure of Aiden’s fangs dragging against his skin. He moaned again, holding Aiden tighter. “Oh my God,” he whimpered softly. “Fuck, Aiden.”

Aiden sucked a mark into Danny’s skin and Danny only wished he could return it, wanting nothing more than to wake up the next morning and see scratch marks down Aiden’s back as proof of their fucking. One of his hands moved up, gripping Aiden’s hair and tugging, pulling him back from his neck. His eyes glowed as he looked down at Danny, fangs poking out from between his lips. 

Danny kissed him, using that distraction to flip them over. Aiden let out a surprised gasp as he suddenly found himself on his back. Danny held Aiden’s hands above his head and leaned down for another kiss. “Keep them there,” Danny growled before sitting back up, his hands going to Aiden’s chest as he rode him. He could see Aiden’s hands twitching, knowing the wolf wanted nothing more than to touch him.

“Thought you didn’t want to do any work?” Aiden said, gripping the pillow in his hands to keep himself from touching. 

“Changed my mind,” Danny replied with a smile. He gently raked his fingers down Aiden’s chest, the wolf moaning and arching into the touch. The red marks faded just as quickly as they appeared. Danny applied more pressure, scratching him again. Aiden groaned, gripping the pillow tighter in his hands. “And I like seeing you like this. You and Ethan both.” Aiden groaned again, ignoring Danny’s request and pulling Danny down for a kiss. Danny didn’t try to stop him, he only kissed him back, riding him harder. 

One of Aiden’s hands slipped between their bodies and wrapped around Danny’s cock. Danny moaned loudly, kissing Aiden again, hips thrusting into the touch. “Fuck,” He whined as Aiden stroked him. “Fuck, Aiden.”

“Close?”

Danny nodded. “Yes.”

“Me too,” Aiden said, before crushing their lips together and stroking Danny faster. Danny’s moans grew louder and louder, his fingers digging into Aiden’s shoulders. He moaned out Aiden’s name between kisses, fucking himself faster and faster on Aiden’s dick. 

“Fuck,” Danny groaned, his skin tingling. Aiden started to kiss along his neck again, fangs gently running along his skin. He could feel the familiar sensation building up, knew he was close, knew Aiden was just as close. A light bite to his neck and Danny was gone, coming hard. Aiden continued to fuck him until he too was spilling with a growl.

Danny collapsed against Aiden with a laugh. “Fuck, Aiden.” He gave his boyfriend a kiss, smiling as when he pulled back. “that was amazing.”

Aiden smiled back. “You were amazing.” He cupped Danny’s face and kissed him soft and slow for a few minutes before pulling back. “Ethan’s home.”

“Mmm, that means dinner time,” Danny mumbled, rolling off of Aiden and lying next to him. He wrapped an arm around Aiden’s waist and rested his head on the wolf’s shoulder. “But I don’t want to move. I’m quite comfortable here.”

“Good, I doubt you would like it anyways,” Aiden said, holding Danny close, his hand gently running up and down Danny’s side. “I think I messed it up.”

“Did you follow the recipe?”

“Does he ever follow the recipe,” Ethan asked as he opened the bedroom door and walked inside. He smiled at the two of them and sat down on the edge of the bed, handing over a damp cloth for them to clean up with. 

Aiden stuck his tongue out at his brother before taking the cloth and cleaning Danny and himself off. “Well, I’m not the cook in the family, Ethan.” He chucked the cloth as Ethan who easily dodged it. “Leave me alone to make dinner, you’re an ass.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and lay down on Aiden’s other side. “I’m sure whatever you made was fine, Aiden.” He reached out and gently ran his fingers through Danny’s hair. “How was your day?”

“Better now that I’m with both of you,” Danny replied with a smile. He took Ethan’s hand and gave it a kiss before threading their fingers together. “How was yours?”

“Oh you know, Cora and Lydia dragged me shopping with them,” Ethan replied. “It was incredibly boring. Did you request those days off that I asked about?”

“Yes, are you going to tell me why I needed to do that?”

“It’s a surprise,” Aiden said. 

Ethan nodded. “Yup, a nice surprise for you.”

“Well, can you give me a hint?”

Ethan leaned over and gave Danny a kiss. “Aiden and I are taking you somewhere special.”

“Mmm, sounds like fun,” Danny said, kissing him back before resting his head back on Aiden’s shoulder. “I love you both.”

“We love you too.”


End file.
